


Slave or Master?

by FiftyshadesofHessa



Category: Anna Todd
Genre: F/M, Hessa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyshadesofHessa/pseuds/FiftyshadesofHessa
Summary: One Shot





	Slave or Master?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeKerri (Wattpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CreativeKerri+%28Wattpad%29).



Hardin had always believed that a coin could bring some luck. They were sitting at a small oak coffee table with alcohol glasses.  
"My mom gave me this... ...for good luck". Tessa smiled. "You don't talk about her much". Hardin's face gets hard.

Hardin doesn't answer back. Tessa strokes his arm "I'm glad you came". Hardin face begins to soften "Me too".

As Tessa slips her glass of Chardonnay Hardin teases. "Are you a risk-taker?", Tessa blushes "It depends... ...on the risk". She plays with her glass with her fingers as Hardin gets his coin back out "How about a coin toss? It's the simplest of risks. Heads, tails, win or lose. First, for this dollar here".

Hardin holds the coin up in Tessa's direction "Heads or tails?". There's tension in the air. "Heads" she smirks. 

Hardin flips the coin in the air and lands in his hand "Heads. It's yours". Tessa giggles.

Hardin sees his opportunity and grins "Now for the relationship". Tessa is confused by that remark "What?", Hardin licks his lower lip. "Our relationship. We flip to see what it is. I mean, you're confused, right? So am I. Are we buddy-buddy or... I got it... ...master-slave". 

Tessa doesn't like the sound of this and gets up from the coffee table "Quit it". Hardin follows and gently takes Tessa's arm "Whoever wins the flip decides who's master... ...and who's slave, just for the night".

Hardin tucks a piece of Tessa's hair behind her ear "Slave is slave, and master's master". Tessa is frozen on the spot as she begins to feel intense inside.

"What are you trying to do?" Tessa is concerned. Hardin grins "I'm saying, play with me". Tessa looks away "Stop it, Hardin".

Hardin watches her sit down on the bed"Why?". Tessa gives Hardin eye contact "Why? You know why". 

Hardin chuckles "Noah?". Tessa begins to play with those fingers of hers "Yes, Noah". 

The room begins to heat up like there was a boiler on. Hardin knees down to Tessa's level "Of course, Noah", He places his hand on her thigh "Look, I want you, Tessa" stroking her thigh with more intensely "I want you so bad. You've imagined what it would be like to be with me, haven't you?".

Tessa sighs "Please". Hardin bites his lip "You have. The more you try and hide it, the more it shows, like at the Lake today. Admit it, you want to do this with Noah off somewhere else". 

Tessa bites her lips softly "No, I don't". Hardin gets his coin out his back pocket again "Heads or tails? Heads or tails?". 

Tessa tries to stop "Hardin", he smiles "Come on". 

Tessa gets the feeling of tension rise in her thighs which she couldn't escape "Tails".

Hardin flips his coin "Tails. So who are you... ...master or slave? Master or slave?".

Tessa a breath gets heavy as her face gets closer to his "Slave". Hardin lifts her up to get her higher on the bed, their lips don't separate, Tessa's gasping for air as he lowers his lips onto her chest.

For the second Tessa's intention was somewhere else until Hardin gets off the bed "Not yet. Not yet". He grabs her phone and rings someone. " Hardin? That's my phone".

Hardin speaks "Noah. It's Hardin. Yeah, we're fine. Yeah, she's right here. Hold on".

Tessa is worried as he passed the phone to her "Keep talking no matter what. No matter what". 

Tessa licks her lips and does what she's told "Hey, baby. I haven't heard from you. How are you?". Hardin lands his shirtless body onto hers and begins sucking on her neck.

"Good. I miss you. Oh, the campus is beautiful". Hardin gets down to the floor and opens Tessa's legs to remove her red lace panties. 

"The weather?" Hardin smirks as his hand massages her breast as he begins to lick her sensitive spot. 

Tessa gushes "It's pouring wet". Tessa's back arches as he gets deeper "Just hanging out". Hardin can hear Noah on the phone "you sound weird".

Hardin is a multitasker as he keeps massaging her sensitive spot and unbuttons her sweater "I'm fine". 

Tessa could feel herself about to burst but quickly gets back to the phone "What, Noah?". 

Tessa grabs Hardin's hair and pushes his face deeper as the vibrations of Hardin's tongue gets intense, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna call you back". 

Tessa hangs up and drops the phone by her red lace panties.


End file.
